


Cross My Heart

by MakkachinOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Crossdressing, Dorms, M/M, Merry Christmas, Pliroy, Pliroy Secret Santa, Roommates, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/pseuds/MakkachinOnIce
Summary: When JJ Leroy finally met his new roommate, he did not expect him to be so…antisocial. A line was immediately set between them (literally) but when suspicious things started to occur, JJ could not help but cross the boundary.





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilAnnieSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/gifts).



It wasn’t always that God grants what people wanted the most. But JJ felt fortunate that day; after months of being alone in his room he’d finally have a new roommate – he was sad that it took so long for him to have one, though. He’d had about four roommates before that, but they left him so suddenly. Maybe they just wanted some alone time. Maybe they were intimidated by his grand presence. Who knows why they left? For all JJ knew, he had been such a friendly and cool guy.

So who was this new person who’s going to be his new buddy? He found out the new roommate’s identity through some asking – Yuri Plisetsky, Russian, and a college freshman. Interesting, JJ thought, for they both lived in countries that are chilly most of the year. They’d definitely get along. Maybe they’d be the best of friends soon.

Or not.

“I don’t like nosy people,” was Yuri Plisetsky’s words the moment they first met. A petite blond guy with a pair of fierce green eyes, quite contrary to his rather fairy-like appearance. There was something delicate about his features, which was amusing to JJ considering how his new roommate seemed to have a rebellious demeanor.

“Nice to meet you,” JJ offered a handshake. “I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy, JJ for short. You must have heard about me from the other people here.” He wasn’t bragging at all, it was true. Who wouldn’t have heard about JJ Leroy at the university? Top of his class, good-looking and athletic. Certainly even a newbie like Yuri would have known a thing or two.

Or not.

“No, I haven’t,” was Yuri’s immediate reply, and he went on his business. The dorm room they shared was a spacious open room, meaning they would see each other often and there would be no privacy at all. Their beds were placed against opposite walls, with the headboards against the windows. A single cabinet separated the beds, and from there Yuri did something surprising: he brought out a tape, the bright yellow kind you’d see on a crime scene – **DO NOT CROSS** , that kind of thing. JJ watched with confusion as his roommate pasted it in the middle of the room, right between the cabinet and on the floor, from one end to the other.

“Uh, what are you doing?” could not help but ask.

“Making a boundary,” Yuri replied once he was done. “Look here. Obviously I don’t like it when people invade my space. So I made this.”

The look of horror was apparent on JJ's face. “You even divided the cabinet!”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Duh, shithead. Of course I would. I need space for my stuff too. Unless you brought that thing here yourself?”

JJ’s shoulders drooped, hid hopeful heart along with it. He had been looking forward to get along so well with this guy, his supposed roommate and buddy, but he was instantly and blatantly rejected on their first meeting.

“Just don’t mind me, get it?” Yuri’s voice was firm. “Mind your own business, and I won’t meddle with yours.”

And that was all. Yuri had to leave for class early, and so JJ was in the room all alone, still aghast at the sudden turn of events.

 

* * *

 

 

“No, JJ, you can’t switch rooms with me,” said Seung-gil Lee, the smart (and beautiful) black-haired guy who was also in the same Anthropology course as JJ. “And you can’t barge in here tonight either.”

“Why the hell not?” JJ whined, and then he realized what was going on. “Oh. Why don’t you two just stay in a hotel if you want to have sex with him?”

Seung-gil’s prominent eyebrows furrowed at him. “God, you’re so blunt. Obviously, we’re college students on a scholarship, and going to a hotel often is expensive.”

“What’s the matter?” Otabek Altin, Seung-gil’s roommate – and lover – appeared behind Seung-gil and wrapped his arms around him. “They said that you finally have a roommate, JJ.”

“Yeah, and things aren’t turning out well,” JJ sighed wearily.

“Yuri Plisetsky, right? Quite a cool kid. He’s taking up Robotics class, just like me.”

“Oh? And are you guys getting along so well?” Seung-gil asked. The slight change in his tone indicated jealousy, and even JJ knew that if Otabek realized this, he’d have to give Seung an entire night’s worth of good fuck to appease his lover’s anger.

Otabek hugged Seung-gil tighter, apparently taking the hint. “Well, he is a good kid, that’s all. Maybe he’s just not opening up to you yet, JJ. After all, you can be quite…" it took him a while to find the right word to describe the other man. "Well, let's just say that you're _overwhelming_.”

“I hope you’re right.” JJ wasn’t certain if Otabek was correct. He probably was; after all, it was pretty normal to be intimidated by a cool and friendly guy, right? He just hoped that Yuri would be friends with him someday.

 

* * *

 

 

JJ still wasn’t able to become friends with Yuri, but he was getting to know him better day by day. It turns out that Yuri was quite guarded – mainly whenever JJ was around. Every now and then when he sees him in the University Yuri seemed just like other kids – a tad unsociable, yes, but he got along well with Otabek and Seung-gil, and girls like Sara Crispino and Mila Babicheva – the latter made sense, since she is Russian too, JJ thought.

But when it comes to him, Yuri was quite reserved. JJ tried everything – treating him to dinner, asking him to watch movies with him, invite him to concerts during weekends. He might as well ask the guy to go out on a date with him, but nothing he did had any effect on the blonde.

For some strange reason, Yuri Plisetsky just wouldn’t budge.  It seemed that JJ would simply remain as _that annoying roommate_ to Yuri, and the thought saddened him.

“Still not friends?” Seung-gil asked during one of the classes which they were both taking.

“No,” JJ has never felt so frustrated in his entire life. “I don’t get it. If there’s something wrong with me – why can’t he just tell me? I can adjust!”

“Well, he wanted you to stay away from him in the first place, so…” Seung-gil shrugged. “What you’re saying defeats the purpose.”

“But what should I do?” JJ snapped. “Maybe he wanted to switch rooms. Just like the others?”

JJ scratched the back of his head as he remained in the dark about why Yuri wouldn't become friends with him. It seemed that the guy simply disliked him. _What else was left to do other than change room assignments?_ He tried to get Yuri to talk to him, but to no avail. It was a miserable thought, but everyday was making JJ wish to be alone in his room again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look,” JJ finally confronted Yuri one night, after dinner. “If you actually just want to change rooms, I can arrange it with the dorm manager, you know.”

Yuri stared at him, wide-eyed. His expression immediately changed into sheer anger. JJ swore the guy could have roared at him. “Are you kicking me out, asshole?”

“What? No!” JJ exclaimed, surprised by the blonde's reaction. “I just – _you hate me_ , don’t you? You probably think that it’s better if you’re not my roommate…just like the others…”

“What are you talking about, you shithead?” Yuri snapped. “Look, I’m not angry at you at all.”

“Then why – “

“Just stop being so nosy, okay?” Yuri glanced away to avoid JJ's curious gaze. His cheeks were red from embarrassment. “I don’t hate you, dummy. I just don’t like it when people invade my privacy.”

“Because we’re roommates?” JJ arched his eyebrows in wonder. “Then why do you reject my friendly gestures – “

“Idiot, you’re not like the others, okay?” Yuri glanced away and avoided his gaze. His face was beet red, although JJ could not tell why. “You’re – you’re _too much_! People are naturally averse to dudes like you. But you’re not a bad guy, okay?”

“So…” JJ found a way to get Yuri to stare at him. Blue-grey eyes gazed at a pair of emerald green orbs expectantly. “We’re buddies now?”

“Y-yeah…okay, fine!” Yuri exclaimed. “We’re buddies now. Just mind your business when we’re in this room, okay? I hate nosy people. And don’t touch my stuff.”

“What about the boundary?”

“No crossing of boundaries either!”

 

* * *

 

 

At first JJ tried not to mind it. It was just a little piece of clothing.

Scratch that. It was a pair of panties, _in the boys’ dorm room_ , for god’s sake. Why on earth wouldn’t he mind?

JJ could not help but feel curious. Why would a lady’s underwear be in his room, of all places? The number one rule here was that there should be _no girls allowed_. Girlfriends cannot stay in for the night. Quite lucky for some of his friends, though, for they have boyfriends instead.

Nevertheless, he had to confirm it first. But how? The panties were strewn across the room, right in Yuri’s territory. A tiny pair of pink lace panties. Cute, and seems quite expensive, in JJ’s opinion.

So Yuri had been bringing a girl. It was quite surprising for JJ, since he never thought that Yuri was the type to get a girl, let alone bring one into the dorm. Maybe Yuri brought her here when JJ wasn’t around. Either way, Yuri probably hasn’t known about the house rules, and so the must warn him right away.

But what would make him nosy, and Yuri hates nosy people the most.

“What’s the matter?” Yuri came out of the bathroom (the only neutral zone in the room aside from the doorway) so suddenly that JJ jumped in surprise.

“N-nothing! What took you so long?” JJ grabbed his towel and rushed inside the bathroom to take a shower. Thinking about it, there was no way he could confront Yuri about the panties without getting a nasty glare at the very least. But he had to tell Yuri about the rules some other time. Maybe when the blonde no longer thinks that he was a meddlesome roommate.

 

* * *

 

 

“You spotted a pair of panties,” Otabek arched his eyebrow at JJ. “Under Yuri’s bed.”

“Look, Otabek, man,” said JJ. “I know I tell tall tales, but I’m no liar. I know panties when I see one!”

Seung-gil, who was munching on a potato salad at that time, stared at him in disgust. “I just lost my appetite.”

“Why are you so judgmental?” JJ was horrified.

The three of them were having lunch together at the university cafeteria. JJ decided to consult them about Yuri – after all, they are the only two people who also happened to be their mutual friends. And Otabek seemed to know Yuri quite well. They were quite the bros, according to him – much to the annoyance of Seung-gil, of course.

“So you’re saying that Yuri has a girlfriend and he’s bringing her into your room?” Otabek asked.

JJ shrugged. “Well, that’s the only theory I could think of,” he said. “Unless he…”

Seung-gil stared at him curiously. “Unless what?”

JJ thought about his other theory – the other possible explanation for the panties in that room. He just could not see it actually happening, even if Yuri was cute and small for a guy. In the end, he shook his head in denial. “No, it’s impossible. It’s gotta be a girl.”

 

* * *

 

 

It has a girl, alright. JJ could tell because he saw her in his dreams.

Well, _half_ a dream, to be more precise. A cute blonde girl, and in JJ’s grogginess she looked like an angel sent from heaven. She was light as a feather too, because JJ could feel her straddling his hips as he remained half-asleep slept in his bed.

 _Straddling?_ Curious, JJ wanted to know why she was doing that. But he did not want to startle her by waking up. And he did not want Yuri to come into the room and misunderstand things.

The girl touched his face for a moment, gently. She looked at the door, and then back at JJ. And then without a word, she quietly jumped off his bed and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“She exists,” JJ exclaimed the next time he went to the cafeteria with Otabek and Seung-gil. “I saw her when I was asleep.”

“How can you see a girl while you’re asleep?” Seung-gil asked. “You were just dreaming, weren’t you?”

“I wasn’t!” JJ replied defensively, before frowning. “Well…”

JJ was already getting frustrated and confused. He had no idea if what he saw was real – he thinks that the girl was real he even felt that she was real. But who knows if he was right? Seung-gil’s words made sense – for all JJ knew, he might have been just dreaming.

 

* * *

 

 

JJ was not dreaming at all. He was really, really certain that the girl he saw was real. In fact, he saw her right in front of a nightclub a few blocks away from the university. A petite blonde with fiery green eyes, just like Yuri. She was wearing a hot pink corset over a black motorcycle jacket, a black and pink checkered mini skirt, and a pair of black military boots.

 _A cute, punk-loving chick, huh?_ JJ observed with interest. _That’s likely to be Yuri’s type, alright._

He noticed that she was surrounded by guys too. Two dudes were clearly hitting on her, and with the way she glared at them it was clear that she didn’t want their company. JJ decided to step in.

“Back off jerks,” said the blonde. “I’m just chilling here. I don’t need you around.”

“Hey, come on, cutie, just a few drinks…” said one of the guys.

JJ finally intervened, placing an arm around the blond girl’s shoulder. The blonde glanced at him, her green eyes wide with surprise.

“I’m sorry it took so long _ma reine_ ,” JJ grinned at her. He then glared at the two jerks who were making a pass on her. “Are they harassing you?”

The blonde must have taken the hint; JJ was pretending to be his boyfriend, to keep the bugs away. “I’m fine. They’re gonna leave now.” She narrowed her eyes at the two guys. “Am I right?”

JJ watched and kept his arms around the girl until the two jerks were out of his sight. He sighed in relief as he let go of her afterwards.

“Thank god that went well,” he said with a smile. “Why are you here by the way? Where’s Yuri?”

“Huh?” the blonde seemed confused for a moment, then shook her head. “N-nevermind that. I didn’t need your help. Who are you?”

JJ narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m pretty sure you know me. I’m your boyfriend’s dorm mate. Remember?”

The blonde stared at him, flabbergasted. “What?”

“You know Yuri Plisetsky? I’m his roommate JJ Leroy, by the way. The guy you just straddled back in the dorm.”

The girl’s cheeks turned bright red. “I-I did not – “

JJ folded his arms across his chest. “Say, what was that for? You have a boyfriend, right? And he’s bringing you into the dorm room!”

“No! He’s – I don’t have a boyfriend – “

“Oh yeah? Then how come you left your panties in the dorm – “

“This is _me_ , shithead!” the blonde girl pulled back her hair, which turned out to be a long wig. Shoulder-length blond hair fell upon her shoulders, unravelling her real identity. JJ’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“Y-yuri…” he muttered, before frowning in confusion.

Yuri avoided his gaze. “That’s right! I’m gay and I like dressing up like this. Even if the world finds it disgusting.” Tears fell down his emerald eyes, and the sight of it broke JJ’s heart. “Even if people think I’m gross…”

“No, wait,” JJ grabbed his shoulders. “Yuri, listen. You’re not gross, okay? You can be who you want to be. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

Yuri looked upon his face. He was clearly a mess – his hair disheveled, his eyeliner dripping down his face after crying. JJ could not help but feel bad; he did not mean to see him like this, he did not want Yuri to feel so insecure about himself.

“Yuri…” he told him. “Look. I’m a cool guy, right? At least that’s how I see myself.”

Yuri snorted. “Yeah right.”

JJ chuckled. “Right? I think myself as cool because that’s what I want to be. And if you want to be honest with yourself, you just have to do it.”

“Really?” Yuri sniffed, and for a moment JJ thought he looked so adorable. JJ took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blond boy’s face clean.

“Really.” He said in assurance.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a month since JJ found out about Yuri’s secret. He had been really careful about it; he treasured the secret even from Otabek and Seung-gil. He knew that it was Yuri’s right to tell everyone about his sexuality and the things that he liked, when he feels like telling them.

Somehow, JJ felt so proud that he was the first to keep that secret.

“You’re going out tonight?” he asked Yuri, who was putting on a pair of striped stockings. He was clearly going out in drag again.

“There’s a gig at the club that I always go to,” Yuri answered.

JJ remembered that club. It was where Yuri was hit on by other guys. Just thinking about it made him worry. “Wait, let me come with you.”

Yuri arched his eyebrows at him. “What? Why?”

“Well, I can’t help but feel bothered,” JJ whined. “You might meet those jerks again and – you’re cute, you know? You might encounter a pervert there.”

“You think I’m cute?” Yuri had a lopsided grin on his face. JJ realized what he just said, and turned bright red in embarrassment.

“What? I’m being honest here!” He said defensively.

 

* * *

 

 

After continuously nagging at him for hours, JJ finally got Yuri to take him to the concert. The club was hot inside, and the fact that JJ was wearing a black leather jacket on top of his t-shirt was not helping. But he had to deal with it; it was Yuri’s idea to dress him up for the occasion, and hey, the outcome was pretty good, in JJ’s opinion. Then again, JJ believes that he looks good in anything that he wears.

“Come on,” Yuri was holding his hand as he pulled him into the crowd. “It’s starting!”

Yuri seemed very excited. Apparently, a promising rock band was playing live that night. JJ was not really familiar with indie rock bands, but he noticed that Yuri was really into their music. He wanted to give it a try because he wanted to know what Yuri’s interests are.

The crowd danced and jumped along with the music. JJ watched Yuri as he danced along with them, freely and without holding back. _It must be fun,_ he thought fondly. Yuri was really happy being himself.

 Somehow, JJ thought that he was happy seeing him that way.

 

* * *

 

 

JJ continued to accompany Yuri to every gig and concert possible. It seemed like a regular date night for the two of them, and each night was something that almost gave JJ panic attacks. After all, Yuri had been insistent that they leave the dorms together. JJ believed that the dorm adviser would be scolding him for “bringing a girl” into the dorms someday.

This time, they are going to a major rock concert in the city. It was an event that Yuri had been looking forward to. JJ, on the other hand, felt excited as well; he somehow knew the bands that are going to make an appearance at the concert, and he had borrowed some of their CDs from Otabek so he could listen to their songs.

He has gradually been making more effort in knowing more about the things that Yuri takes interest in, although he could not understand why.

Yuri really prepared for the event. He wore a black printed t-shirt over a vest ornamented with metal studs. He also wore a fluffy red skirt with skull patterns, and a pair of thigh high boots. He even had makeup on.

“Looking good!” JJ complimented him. It has become a habit.

Yuri was blushing, but he grinned at him in response. “Of course! I had to prep up for this event.”

“JJ?”

JJ almost jumped in surprise. He turned around and saw Otabek and Seung-gil together, probably on a date. He had no idea that they were also going to attend the concert. “Hey…”

“What a surprise,” said Otabek. “No wonder you’ve been listening to rock songs recently.” He looked past JJ, at Yuri who was still in drag.

JJ’s instinct made him pull Yuri against his chest, hiding him protectively. It was a crazy gesture, but he wanted to protect Yuri’s secret even from his trusted friends. He did not want Yuri to feel bad, he did not want him to be scared of losing his friends. “Sorry, I’m…”

“Are you on a date?” Seung-gil, who was always the inquisitive one, asked.

“Ah,” JJ blushed. Of course they would assume that he’s on a date. They had no idea that he was with Yuri. His heart pounded in his ribcage, and for some reason he felt Yuri’s heartbeat quicken as well. He thought that the blond boy must be panicking too. “N-no, I’m just…she’s just my friend, okay?”

“Yeah right,” Seung-gil replied sarcastically. “Friends like to hug each other too.”

Otabek laughed fondly. “Come on, Seung-gil. It’s clear that JJ wants privacy.”

Seung-gil did not press any further, much to JJ’s relief. The two guys went ahead into the stadium, leaving JJ and Yuri alone.

“It’s okay now,” JJ let go of Yuri. “I’m sorry, I was so surprised that instinctively hugged you – “

There was a sullen look on Yuri’s face. JJ assumed that it was because his secret was almost found out. “Look, it is okay now. Otabek and Seung-gil already left, and I’m pretty sure we won’t meet them again later.”

“I know.” Yuri’s voice was low. He looked away from JJ’s eyes.

“Yuri? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, you seem so sad all of a sudden – “

“I said nothing’s wrong, okay?” Yuri snapped, before storming into the stadium.

 

* * *

 

 

The concert was supposed to be fun. JJ should be enjoying the music and the sight of Yuri being so happy and honest about himself, but he wasn’t able to do so that night.

“Yuri?” JJ asked once they returned in the dorm room. “What’s wrong? You seemed so upset at the concert.”

“God, why are you so persistent?” Yuri yelled at him. “I said I’m okay!”

JJ frowned. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am! And stop meddling with other people’s business, will you?” Yuri was about to enter his zone in the dorm room, but JJ pulled him back before he could even cross the line. “Hey!”

“You’re in the neutral zone now,” said JJ. He struggled to keep Yuri in place. “I can talk to you about anything when you’re here. So what’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong, you shithead!” Yuri tried to elbow him but JJ wouldn’t budge. He continued struggling until they both ended up stumbling and sitting against the wall, JJ’s arms wrapped around him tightly. “Nothing, you shitty Canadian jerk…”

“There is,” JJ insisted. He wouldn’t let go of the Russian blond no matter how he struggled. “Did I do something wrong? Tell me, so I can say sorry and make up for it.”

“You can’t make up for it,” said Yuri angrily. “It’s pointless.”

“I might be able to,” JJ assured him. “Just tell me.”

And he waited for Yuri to say something. They stayed there, in the neutral zone between the door leading to the dorm’s hallway and the door to the bathroom. JJ remained patiently quiet as he waited for Yuri to say something.

“I like you,” Yuri whispered in a shaky voice. JJ could barely hear his shaky voice. “And that like is not just meant for a friend. But somehow I realized that you can’t return those feelings, because I’m just a buddy for you.”

Those were the words that JJ least expected to hear. He had only assumed that Yuri was feeling insecure again; JJ thought Yuri was afraid that if he let Otabek and Seung-gil know about his real self, he would be shunned and deemed as disgusting or as a creep. While JJ wanted to assure him that that will never be the case - that his friends are not like the others who would stare judgmentally at others who are unique, he wanted to respect Yuri and protect him from all harm.

But JJ never expected this confession, those words that he himself brought out from Yuri’s lips. This boy, who had opened up to him and told him about what he is and what he wanted, confessed his feelings for him. And it made JJ happier than ever.

“Oh,” he began to chuckle softly. “Oh, god.”

Yuri was about to protest, feeling insulted by his laughter. But JJ pulled him closer, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tighter. There was no way he would ever let go of Yuri Plisetsky, especially at this moment.

Especially when he just realized that he loves him just as much as he does, if not more.

“Yuri,” he murmured against his ear. “God, Yuri. I feel so happy.”

“What?” Yuri turned around, and faced a tearful blue-eyed boy who was smiling blissfully at him.

“I’m so happy,” JJ repeated. He looked elated, delighted by what he had just heard. Yuri, on the other hand, had a pained expression on his face.

“Don’t you get it, JJ?” said Yuri. “A gay man confessed to you. I like you, shithead.”

“I know, I’ve heard you say it. And honestly, I’ve never been so proud.”

Yuri froze. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No.” To prove his point, JJ pulled Yuri into a kiss. His lips lightly touched the blonde’s, losing himself in the bliss that were the soft and pink lips which were stained with the cherry lip balm that Yuri was wearing that night. “In fact, I would like to say that the feeling is very mutual.”

“What?” Yuri seemed dazed at first, then his green eyes widened in surprise. It was adorable, that JJ wanted to kiss him more, and he did – he kissed him again, this time more deeply, and more passionate. Yuri returned the sweet gesture by turning around and wrapping his arms around JJ's neck as he kissed him back. 

“I love you too,” JJ beamed at him. “And don't even ask why. ”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah,” said Seung-gil. “I knew that this was bound to happen.”

The next time that JJ and Yuri attended a concert, they met Otabek and Seung-gil again. They encountered each other at the stadium’s entrance, as they planned to watch the concert together.

Yuri finally opened himself up about his cross-dressing hobby, as well as dating JJ. He was glad and surprised by the reactions of his friends.

“You could’ve told us earlier, you know?” Otabek surprisingly sounded like a lonely older brother. “We worked as partners for a robotics project, remember?”

“Well,” Yuri was flustered as he explained himself to his friends. “You look so manly and cool, and – I’m worried since I thought you guys were straight…”

“Manly and _straight_?” Seung-gil snorted. Otabek glared at his boyfriend, as if he was warning him to shut his mouth.

“Oh yeah,” said JJ, who was never the type to get a clue. “I remember Seung-gil saying that Otabek likes to be the bottom most of the time – “

“Excuse me, who gave you the right to blabber about me and my boyfriend's sex life?” Seung-gil asked him. Yuri, who was shocked by the sudden revelation, stared at Otabek in mild amusement and surprise.

“Shut the fuck up guys.” Otabek’s face was bright red. He had trouble dealing with his vulgar friends most of the time, and JJ shamelessly blurting out his preferences was something that would give him trauma for the rest of his life.

“Well, let’s have a chat later. The concert’s about to start!” said Yuri. JJ grabbed his hand as they walked together inside the stadium.

Before they get to their seats, JJ whispered something to Yuri.

“Hey,” he told him. “I’m happy for you.”

“For what?” Yuri raised an eyebrow in wonder.

“For finally being able to tell others about yourself.” JJ smiled proudly at him. And why not? He was too happy to see things change for the better, especially for Yuri who had always been so strong yet so undecided on how he wanted to show his real self to the people he cared for.

“Yeah,” Yuri grinned from ear to ear in response. “I gotta thank your stubborn ass for helping me out.”

“Excuse me?” JJ arched an eyebrow in confusion. Yuri simply laughed at him as he walked ahead. “Yuriiii! What does that mean?”

“Nothing!" Yuri waved a hand without looking back. "I love you, shit head!”

 

+++

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh so this is for the Pliroy Secret Santa event!!! I hope you like it!!!
> 
> This is for lilAnnieSunshine. I hope you like this!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
